Naruto Uzumaki: Tactics
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto with the powers and abilities, from Final Fantasy Tactics, i shall be using my file from the psp version as a referance and Naruto won't have all the powers of the classes, but considering i gave him six years as apossed to the one day it took me..
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, I know I already have three fanfictions up that everyone loves, but have trouble posting chapters for, but I feel like adding a fourth, and as a hint for my charmed fic, I may just skip his childhood, considering doing so allows me to reveal his upbringing bit by bit, allowing me to modify it, as well as adding space if I need to use that time as an excuse for giving him something I shouldn't have.**

**But this fiction shall be final fantasy tactics and Naruto, so I hope you enjoy. And by the way, I have been watching Ranma ½ lately, so if I come out with a naruto ranma ½ fiction, don't be all that shocked, or if you see a scene that resembles something from that anime in my fictions, alright.**

**I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics, or Naruto.**

**===streets of Konoha===**

A blond man in strange armor was walking through the streets, his armor consisted of dark gray armor, nearly black, with a single white stripe near the top, on his chest, his groin and thighs were covered in white cloth, and he had a brown belt, with a gold buckle. The armor on his arms and lower legs were blue, and left no skin unprotected.

This man was Ramza Beoulve, and he was now stopping and looking ahead at a boy who appeared to be running from a mob, though the fact that the group of people had weapons and the boy didn't, though Ramza did in fact see several wounds covering the young boy, and when any noble, good, sane man sees a young boy in trouble, he jumps in to protect him, and this was a time to do that, so he yelled at the mob as they neared, and the boy was shocked when he heard the new voice, that he ran right into the blond man.

"Hey!"

As young Naruto saw the older blond standing there, he grew scared, considering he did not recognize this new powerful looking warrior in front of him, and the first thought he had, was that he was caught, until the man spoke again.

"Why is it that a group of adults decided to hunt but a young child? I see no point to it, and I will not stand around and watch it happen."

Suddenly, the man reached behind him and drew a shield and sword, the shield was like a rectangular upper part, that went down to a curved point at the bottom, and was mostly gray, though there was a blue colored metal on the top and upper sides, with the blue metal going all the way around the top triangular part, and also going down to the bottom at the center. The sword was a dark orange handle, with a bright orange, almost yellow colored blade. (Excalibur, and Crystal shield for those who play the game, and are not just reading for the hell of it. Though I do thank everyone that reads this.)

Naruto's hope began to rise, and suddenly he smiled, and the blond smiled kindly back to him.

Naruto jumped up to stand behind the tall blond, while the mob moved in to attack, though when they did the supposed leader stepped a step further, and spoke.

"We are just after the demon, so turn now or help, we care not, but step aside either way."

Ramza narrowed his eyes.

"I refuse."

Ramza lifted his sword to the air, and looks on with shadowed eyes, while calling out his attack.

"Abyssal Blade"

With those words, almost all of the mob fell over with severe pain wreaking havoc on their bodies, but those that were a a ways behind them, as well as to the front right and left were spared, those that were in pain made it seem as though that attack only hit right in front of him, then spread out, but could only go so far, but it meant near death for those who got in range, and it was obviously easy to get in range.

Hiruzen Sarutobi jumped down to the street as several of the weaker of the ones hit by the attack died, and as he looked at the blond, he asked a question.

"What happened here?"

A civilian walked forward and spoke.

"Hokage-sama, we saw this man threatening the boy and when we decided to not allow this man to kidnap him, he struck down all of these people that lay here dying."

The Hokage laughed.

"No, seriously, what happened?"

Naruto ran up to the aged Hokage.

"Those people were chasing me with weapons and this man defended me, he just lifted his sword up, stated it's name, and brought it down, then all those people just fell over in pain."

Hiruzen nodded.

"Now that is a believable story."

Everyone just sweat-dropped, all the while muttering about demon brats, while Hiruzen had his Anbu take them away, and attempt to find survivors from the attack. Naruto looked at the older blond.

"Hi, I'm Naruto. What's your name?"

"Ramza."

"Will you train me Ramza?"

Hiruzen and Ramza both looked at the boy with raised eyebrows. Ramza then thought about it.

"Alright. I needed a heir to continue on with the protection of the thirteen Zodiac stones anyways."

Hiruzen decided to speak up at this point.

"Since Naruto-kun is still a civilian, I cannot stop him from leaving, but I thought you wanted to be a ninja?"

Ramza spoke up again.

"Ninja skills are one of the many skills he will be learning, and I can still bring him back in order for him to learn from you."

Naruto made a decision then.

"Alright, since I'm six, I will come back when I'm eleven, so that Ramza-sensei will have five years to train me, and I still obtain a full year of the academy, and then I can train under whoever Jiji decides after that."

Hiruzen smiled and nodded.

"Alright, it's settled then, good luck Naruto."

Ramza almost looked shocked.

"What about his parents?"

Naruto looked sad but hid it behind a smile, while Hiruzen spoke.

"He has none."

Ramza nodded, and led Naruto from the village, to a new life, and a new family.

===end chapter===

**Short, yes, but it also reveals how far I've gotten in my game. And before you all ask, I will be giving Naruto all of the classes and all of the abilities, besides some of the more powerful ones, and he may not have mastered a few of the spell caster classes, so he may seem weak with them, and may not actually use them very often, but I will tell you now, Tactics is easy as hell to become powerful in, considering by it's base of days, I have mastered one ore two classes in a day, let alone five years, but I will slow it down, don't worry. Also Ramza from this story was me from my file on Tactics for the psp, and I have mastered black knight, but don't worry people, every spell and attack will have the same, if not similar restraints on them as in the game, so don't worry, he won't be god like, though monk might appear that way sometimes. Please enjoy the chapter, and if you all think that this may not work, or want to wait till the next chapter, which will be longer, to judge, then tell me please. Though I may still use this Naruto in a fiction cross over later if I feel up to making one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I haven't gotten any flames about my fiction so far, or any reviews either, I will assume you all wanted to wait and pass judgment now, so, without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter.**

**I shall also be changing something about the clothes Naruto wears from the original clothes worn by the jobs from the game, also, I shall never cover Naruto's head.**

**I do not own Naruto or Final Fantasy Tactics.**

**===Ninja academy===**

Iruka and Mizuki were reading through the roster for the year, and were almost through, until they came to the U section, in which had an extra name upon it, one both knew, Mizuki glared at the paper in front of him, Iruka just sighed, before calling out the name.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Simple reply from the right, though they saw nothing, though they continued to look at the spot, until someone in a dark orange outfit (ninja without the headgear covering his face, and different color theme) appeared from nowhere, making several of the students stare in fascination of the boy, or jealous induced rage.

Iruka was the first to snap out of it, and asked about the mysterious boy.

"Name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Iruka looked surprised at that, though Mizuki started to just glare at him, though Naruto smiled and waved at him. Iruka sighed.

"Well, I guess we should start with finding out how far we progressed in our training over your break."

And with that, he and Mizuki led the class out to the sparring ring, before explaining the rules, mostly to remind them that there are rules, and then to also explain to Naruto what they were.

Meanwhile, in the Hokage office, Sarutobi and Ramza were watching through the crystal ball, while making sure Naruto's first day wasn't so bad.

Iruka had told the class Mizuki would test Naruto first in a hand to hand fight in order to see where he was right now.

Naruto looked to be focusing, until in a flash of light, Naruto was in a different set of clothes. He was wearing an orange vest, revealing a well toned chest, and a four pack, and red pants, though he also wore a orange sweatband over his forehead, making his hair spike up a bit more, rather than all over the place, his muscles also seemed to tighten and become stronger than when he was a few seconds ago, almost as if changing his clothes like that made him stronger.

Iruka looked on in shock, Sarutobi looked surprised, Ramza smirked, but Mizuki scowled before speaking.

"So what was that brat?"

Naruto smiled.

"That was something called job change, it allows me to select which class I battle in, the previous class was Ninja, while this class is called Monk, the Ninja class is meant for speed and dual wielding, though dual wielding is something I can add to another class given enough training, but Monk is meant for physical power with bare hands, I can't actually use any weapons while in this class though, so it does actually even things out."

Everyone looked on in shock, besides Ramza, of what they heard. Being able to swap your entire skill set, with just a thought was a dream of any warrior, and here was an eleven year old boy who could do just that, being able to go from being fast and skilled, to an overall power house, Naruto could very well be suited to match any team he was placed on, and that's without counting in his confident aura that seemed to drift off him in waves, though a certain pale eyed girl who was always scared was feeling said wave, and was actually liking the new boy more and more, but a raven haired emo prince, was sending off waves of superiority, and though the waves were weaker, they didn't go unnoticed.

Sasuke Uchiha wanted the new boy's power, he deserved it, he needed it.

Mizuki scoffed, and rushed in and tried to hit him with his fist, but Naruto caught it. Mizuki felt his anger rise, and decided to release more of his strength, and so let loose with a barrage of fists that would take down any lesser man, but Naruto knocked each and every punch away from him. After about fifty eight punches at full strength, Mizuki jumped back, and looked on in shock, but his was greater than that of every student there, though it turned into a death glare.

"I didn't even hold back, how did you stop every one of those punches?"

Naruto smirked.

"Shirahadori, thanks to that skill, I have natural reflexes to avoid all of your close range physical attacks."

Yet more shock. This new technique would completely eliminate any taijutsu expert from the fight. Mizuki scowled more as he pulled out five shuriken in each hand and threw them all at Naruto, which caused said boy to widen his eyes, though all of the shuriken hit, and Naruto laid on the ground with the shuriken sticking out of him, and he felt the pain from each and every one of them, and so he stood, and glared at Mizuki while Iruka frowned and went to step forward to stop the fight before Mizuki killed the boy, but was stopped dead in his tracks as Naruto spoke.

"I guess the hand to hand combat rule has been removed then? Chakra!"

Everyone almost sweat dropped at his exclamation, until he was covered in a green aura and then grinned, before speaking again.

"The ability Chakra, which is not from the energy in which you all use, but is actually the name of one of my techniques, and it heals me, it also allows me to get back up and kick your ass, Mizuki-sensei."

Suddenly, Naruto put his hand out in an open palm facing Mizuki, then he pulled it back while forming it into a fist, then punched the air while shouting his technique.

"Shockwave!"

Suddenly, the ground below Mizuki erupted upwards, causing rocks to bash into him, but what no one but Naruto, Ramza, and Mizuki knew, was Mizuki also felt an extremely powerful, as well as large, fist, punch him right in the gut, though the rocks that flew into him had done damage as well, the real shocker was that the ground in which Mizuki was standing on when he was hit, was falling back into place, and looked like it was never blown up.

"Shockwave is an attack that goes in a straight line, allowing me to release an extreme amount of power to attack all those directly in front of me."

Everyone looked at the blond as he put up his fists as Mizuki got back up, still glaring at the previously mentioned blond before speaking.

"I can take whatever you throw at me, stupid brat, I will kill you."

Mizuki pulled out a hand full of kunai, though he had blood coming from his mouth, Mizuki also got a good look at the boy.

"Your Chakra technique didn't heal the wounds, it just got rid of the pain."

Everyone looked and to their surprise, Naruto was still bleeding from his shuriken wounds.

Naruto began to rush forward, Mizuki threw his kunai, Naruto jumped up, the height of the jump was ridiculous, but when he descended, his speed was even more shocking, and Naruto landed right on Mizuki's face, Mizuki stood there with Naruto standing on his face for all of ten seconds, and when they ended, Mizuki fell over, the imprint of Naruto's feet on his face looked painful, Naruto himself back flipping off Mizuki's face, landing safely back where he had jumped from.

===Back with Ramza and Sarutobi===

Ramza was looking on in pride as Naruto stood there waiting for his opponent to stand back up, he spoke to the Hokage as he kept his eye on Mizuki.

"Naruto has to set up his skills before the fight, but he has unlocked the ability to be any of the classes, as well as all support skills, though he has only mastered one of the mage classes, but he has the skills to be any physically powered class, I might want to mention, including his current class's action skills, he is also able to access a secondary action skill set, then there's the reaction ability, the passive ability, and then there's the boost ability. The action abilities speak for themselves, the reaction ability effects his natural reflexes, and as you can see, the one he has on right now allows him the natural ability to avoid close range attacks, the passive ability effects how fast he grows, or it allows him to use things that he normally couldn't, and the boost ability allows him to gain extra skills such as faster movements, or higher jumps, or being able to randomly find items, but he has almost as much power as I have."

Sarutobi was gonna have a field day throwing this in the council's face, but he had to know.

"What about his chakra?"

Ramza's reply was to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What about the chakra skill?"

===back to Mizuki's 'lesson'===

Naruto watched on as Mizuki slowly stood, now spitting up globs of blood, but his eyes were screaming murder at the blond, who just stood in a ready pose.

Mizuki was now out for blood, and so now he started up a set of hand seals, though Naruto raised an eyebrow, almost like he was confused about Mizuki's choice of action.

Suddenly though, a dragon made of mud arose from the ground, and launched a load of mud bullets at Naruto, and Naruto was in shock, but a wall of mud just suddenly appeared out of no where. 

Standing in Mizuki's way of killing the damned blond, was the old man Hokage himself.

"How could you use a jutsu on a academy student?"

Mizuki never saw it coming, but everyone heard it.

"Ultima!"

What everyone noticed though, was Mizuki falling to the ground as he began to bleed from his ears, nose, mouth, and eyes.

Ramza walked over to Naruto, and every single student looked at the older blond with shock and awe, and then he spoke.

"Naruto, great job, though ninja here are very weak without their skills, which I have found out, are called jutsu."

Naruto tilted his head.

"Jutsu?"

Everyone face faulted.

Sarutobi sighed.

"I guess Ramza misunderstood what I meant by ninja skills. The ninja skills you know now are almost useless to ours"

Naruto began to focus, and when he was done, he stood there in an open white robe, with what appeared to be orange spikes on the sleeves.(Priest/White Mage, swap red with Orange) And with a few words under his breath, all of his wounds healed, causing all but one person to get confused. Ramza decided to speak up.

"Sarutobi, you never did explain chakra, or jutsu for that matter, the class ninja that we have trained in and fought as, has no cause for these things."

Naruto decided to comment.

"Yeah, but those spells looked stronger than most of the spells used by a Black Mage."

Ramza nodded to Naruto before turning to Sarutobi once again.

"What were they?"

Sarutobi sighed.

"Those were what we call jutsu, our spells require energy called chakra, rather than your Magick power, or Mp as Ramza had called it, but the deadly thing about you would have to be the fact you can use a lot of your skills without using even that energy, so I want Naruto-kun to try out a basic jutsu."

Sarutobi showed Naruto how to do the henge. And as Naruto tried, he just wasn't using chakra, and he tried and tried, though try as he might, he had no access to it at all. Naruto switched to his actual ninja class, but he still had no success at all.

"I simply can't do it old man."

As Naruto had been trying, the Anbu took Mizuki to the hospital... (thought I was gonna leave him there bleeding to death huh?)

Sarutobi sighed.

"I guess you can't access your chakra while in any of your 'jobs', so just go through this year, and maybe after figuring things out with your current powers, something just might show up in a bit, like maybe you could learn more indepth ways of channeling it, and even if you don't, you have no need to worry, considering that you have a great deal of power already, so I see no reason to fret over it, enjoy the rest of your day children."

With that, Sarutobi left back to his office, and Iruka continued with the tests, while Ramza went and decided to get an apartment.

Later on that night, in the apartment Ramza bought, Ramza and Naruto were thinking over why Naruto couldn't access his chakra, and Ramza was the only one to think of the only respectable answer, considering Naruto's reasons all had to do with curses and demons, and even hellbent fallen angels... so yeah.

"The only possible explanation would be that because none of your jobs use the energy chakra, rather than what they do use, you, yourself, have no access to your chakra."

Naruto frowned, and then sulked, but brightened up.

"well the old man says I have enough power to get me through my ninja career without it."

And with those thoughts, they went to sleep.

===end chapter===

**Alright, I shall leave it there, because I am gonna let you all choose wether Naruto uses chakra or not, I do have a method, for if you all haven't noticed, Naruto does not know about the Kyuubi, and neither does Ramza, but I shall allow you all to decide whether or not the Mizuki incident happens or not, for if it does, Naruto will receive two new original jobs, made by me, and if you do select for it to happen, I shall reveal them both next chapter, at the end, and you all need to vote whether he gets the jobs or he doesn't, cause if he doesn't, Mizuki will die in the hospital from the Ultima spell, and Naruto won't get the new jobs. So make the choice.**

**New jobs? No new jobs? New jobs? No new jobs?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greatings everyone, i should mention that we al have my mom to thank for giving me a device to save my stories on and then my aunt for allowing me to use her imac, big applause for them, but i also should apologize to you all for taking so long to start up my stories again, and that i should also mention that i had this chapter done, but i failed to finish posting it before my data was lost, and now i gotta rewrite this whole chapter, but i hope that i succeed in doing as good as before. enjoy.**

**====begin====**

Naruto sighed as he sat on the roof of the academy, and waited for the other students to finish their tests, he looked out over the grounds and watched them all get congratulated by their parents. he was jealous a little, but every orphan was when they watched other children with their parents. He may have Ramza, but he didn't know his own origins, Ramza had allowed him to use his last name, and they were even treating each other like brothers, which he learned Ramza had three siblings, two half brothers and a sister.

Naruto turned to his right as he saw Iruka.

"Naruto, i have been spending some time thinking, and even though you have been allowed a pass, we still must test your skill in being discreet, you must go and retrieve a specially placed scroll from the Hokage tower without being caught, this scroll will be guarded as if it were important, and you must retrieve it by any means necessary, and give it to me when you manage to reach the designated drop off point, proving you can get in, get correct and important info, and get out to the team prepared to send the info back, while also providing you cover. Just so you know, a lot of info retrieval missions will involve you entering areas alone, and getting back to your team with said info before capture. I hope you are successful in your mission."

Naruto nodded then went off home, leaving an evilly smiling Iruka standing there, meanwhile Iruka was also seeing the children off from the school as they went home to celebrate.

**====scene change====**

Ramza looked at Naruto while thinking.

"I might be new to this village's idea of ninja, but i assume that the reasoning seams plausible."

Naruto nodded, and smiled.

"This will be easy, it can't be that hard to get a scroll with the ninja invisibility."

Ramza nodded, and went back to reading the scroll he borrowed from the Hokage on their form of chakra.

"Good luck my young brother."

Naruto nodded.

**====outside the Hokage tower====**

Naruto was wearing his orange ninja suite, as he looked at the tower, before sighing and punching himself in the face, and turning invisible.

_'Having to activate the ability by being hit is annoying, and not to mention anything but walking disables it… this is becoming painful, i should have borrowed one of Ramza's invisibility items…'_

Naruto snuck into the tower easily enough and managed to get the scroll and even got passed the Hokage, though there were a few close calls, and he had to wait for the Hokage to turn around before Naruto managed getting the scroll, only to forget to close the door after he left, leaving the Hokage the knowledge he was robbed.

**====outside in the forest, by a shed====**

Naruto sat next to the shed he had to meet Iruka-sensei at, but when Iruka found him he was not happy, but disappointed.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Your the one who said i had to do this test to test my skills and capability of being a shinobi."

Iruka looked shocked, and as he was getting over said shock, he failed to notice the disturbance the shruriken and kunai caused, leaving him with just enough time to shove Naruto out of the way.

Iruka looked up to see Mizuki sneering down at him with a fuhma shuriken in his hand and another on his back, before he spoke to them.

"I guess i gotta do this the hard way huh? Oh well, this is more fun and rewarding."

Iruka looked shocked.

"Mizuki, what are you doing?"

Naruto looked back and forth between the two teachers.

"What is going on here?"

Iruka turned to Naruto to answer but was beat to the punch by Mizuki.

"The village has kept a secret from you Naruto, a secret that everyone but you knows, and they all hate you for it as well."

Iruka was about to shout at Mizuki to shut up, but was silenced when he heard Naruto speak.

"Why should i believe you when it is obvious Iruka has no idea what is going on?"

Iruka smiled, but Mizuki spoke, causing Iruka to panic.

"Well, it's because it's the reason everyone hated you before you left, including Iruka there, and considering they still do, you should honestly be happy that i am telling you, after all, who could love the Nine-Tailed Kyuubi no Kitsune that destroyed the village twelve years ago, which was only stopped when the fourth Hokage sacrificed himself to seal the beast into a human form."

Naruto looked shocked, Iruka glared at Mizuki before speaking.

"Naruto don't listen to him, your not the Kyuubi, you are it's container, you keep it from killing everyone, and everyone else is too stupid to realize that you are just an innocent boy who got the rotten deal of being chosen to be it's jail."

Naruto was looking down, a small smile on his face from Iruka's words, only for him to become shocked when Mizuki spoke.

"How touching, i guess you can both die together than."

Mizuki threw his giant shuriken, aiming for Naruto, only for Iruka to stand in between the target and projectile.

"I refuse to back down and let you hurt my student."

Naruto's eyes widened at Iruka's action, and then he became enraged when he heard Mizuki laughing.

"Thanks for making this easier than it was."

Naruto glared at Mizuki, feeling more rage than he ever felt before, as red energy began to leak, Mizuki and Iruka looked at him in shock, watching as instead of the white light that came with his job change, the time was skipped and there was a red flash, revealing Naruto in a job that looked scary beyond the thought of both of them.

Naruto now wore a pair of blood red baggy pants, with thin black strips going down about every few inches around, with a black belt, along with a blood red belt buckle in the shape of a fox head holding them up, he was shirtless, but the amount of muscles he had would give anyone second thoughts about fighting him, the six pack as well as arms bigger than when he was in his Monk class, the shiki-fuin was proudly displayed on his abdomen, but around it was thirteen symbols, which they could not understand, but Iruka, who followed the constellations, knew that there were the twelve star signs that people were born under, but the one at the top he didn't know(the hidden stone from deep dungeon). Naruto's hair now went down to his waist, and spiked out more, he also had red streaks going through it, while his whisker marks appeared to be deeper.

Naruto opened fully blood red eyes to stare down at Mizuki, while releasing loads of demonic power, that everyone could feel, while Ramza could sense the dark power of the zodiac signs he had once faced before.

Mizuki was looking on in awe, and fear at the power the boy showed, only to scream when Naruto appeared in front of him, gripping his shoulders, digging his nails into flesh as he ripped Mizuki's arms off.

Mizuki cried as he lost his two limbs, only to scream louder as he felt a kick to his stomach, launching him into the tree behind him, falling to the ground, while hitting several branches on the way, Naruto also landing a bit away.

Naruto rushed forward looking to rip into the traitor further, only to become locked in a fight of strength with a green clad shinobi, with a bowl cut, and orange leg warmers, as well as a jounin flack jacket.

"If i cannot keep you from doing any more unyouthful things to Mizuki-san, than i shall do one-thousand laps around Konoha!"

Naruto sneered.

"Why not do it in your underwear as well?"

Gai smiled widely.

"Yosh! If i cannot stop you, than i shall do one-thousand laps around Konoha on my hands in my underwear, and if i fail to do that, i shall climb the Hokage monument with just my bare hands and if not that then…"

Gai was silenced when Naruto pulled back, bringing him with him as he fell backwards onto his back and tossing Gai above him, inly to kick him into a tree, and continue his bum rush to Mizuki. Jumping into the air, Naruto focused energy into his mouth, and launched a chakra blast at Mizuki who tried to dodge, only to lose his shins and feet to the enraged and dark powers of the demonic chakra.

Ramza rushed Naruto in the Monk class, though he still wore his original armor, and stared at him, ready for a fight.

"Naruto calm down, i do not wish you any harm, but this traitor must answer for his crimes, he is no longer a threat, and he may have info on other traitors."

Naruto looked pissed off still, but with a flash of red light, he was no longer in his demonic form, but was now wearing a red cloak with black flames(sage cloak), held closed by a pitch black strap, over a tight mesh shirt, along with burnt orange pants, similar to the ones in his demon form, only dark blue stripes, and a red swirl belt buckle, his hair it's usual spiky blond, but a blue Konoha headband on his forehead, while his whiskers went back to their usual depth, and his eyes returning to their deep blue.

Ramza smiled at his little brother.

"Nice jobs, anything special I should know?"

Naruto shrugged.

"I will check them out when we head home."

Hiruzen walked into the clearing as the anbu were taking the wounded traitor off to the hospital.

"Well, considering i found you in my crystal ball and discovered the truth, i shall not put you through any true punishment, but you must still be punished none the less. i guess your team can be put on d-ranked mission for a full 5 weeks before you are allowed to do anything else."

Hiruzen was smileing as Naruto nodded and excepted his punishment… poor boy…

**====chapter end====**

**Alright, i know that it might not seam as long as i been having my chapters, but i figured you all waited long enough, though i do think i didn't do as good in this fight scene as i did in my other one, a little disappointed in myself there.**

**But as in the other chapter that i lost, i shall explain that in tactics when you are dealing with two assassins and a bunch of demons outside a castle, when Ramza is on his own, if he is immune to charm, though i cannot remember the other status ailment they use, they will use Ultima on him, and if you have him in his squire job, and he survives it being used on him, then he will learn it, the same with the final summoning, but its with the final boss battle in the deep dungeon, floor 13 if you don't know, but to learn the final summoning, you must be a summoner, and survive the attack, it's name can be a surprise for you all who don't know.**

**But as i put in the last chapter, i shall leave the name of the class a secret for now, but i will be taking ideas for the attacks he should learn, though there are a few given, such as rasengan, and shadow clone, though there will be limits.**

**The Job used this chapter, shall be called Jinchuriki, it makes the person a beast class, like the chocobo, but can only be accessed, by true rage while in the first hidden class. Strength and Speed are greatly increased, as well as health, but all equipment is unequipped, as well as all previous abilities, forcing the user to use it's claws as a weapon. This class also uses the Jp from the first class in which this class forms from.**

**Some of the abilities of this class includes-**

**Chakra Burst - Launches a burst of deadly energy at the opponent, (think wave fist, but appears as the attack Naruto used to cancel out Sasuke's fire jutsu during the battle at the VoTE.)**

**Demon Claw - Charges the user's claw with energy that rends flesh and causes great damage. (claws covered in demon chakra, enough said)**

**Biju Blast - User launches a powerful ranged attack that destroys anything it hits. (what Naruto used against Orochimaru, or Bee when he was in his full eight tail form.)**

**Biju Gat - the user launches many smaller projectiles at his foe. (think when Naruto attacked Pein when he was going six tails, and Pein had to use shinra-tensai to protect himself while lying on the ground.)**

**This Job also has a inherent, regeneration ability.**

**As i said, i will be accepting ideas from you all, and i hope to hear from you**


End file.
